


“Let’s go home.”

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [52]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drunk Mirajane, Established Relationship, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Mirajane is grieving the loss of Lisanna, but she isn’t channeling that pain in healthy ways.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	“Let’s go home.”

Erza was quietly polishing her sword when Laki came into view. 

“Erza, come quick! It’s happened again.” 

There was no need for an explanation; the urgency on Laki’s face said enough. She dropped her weapon with a defeating clang, drawing the attention of the rest of Fairy Tail’s members. Not that it mattered. Erza was out the door in seconds, racing after Laki who was weaving through the bustling streets of Magnolia. They passed tavern after tavern, each one closed off to members of the guild due to the behaviour of one specific wizard. 

Laki skidded to a halt outside of the oldest bar in Magnolia, turning to Erza with wide, worried eyes. 

“In here.” 

Erza placed a hand on Laki’s shoulder, squeezing hard. “Thank you, Laki. I can take it from here.” 

“Are you sure you can handle her alone?” 

“I’ll be fine. Tell Master Makarov what has happened.”

She hoped that her smile was convincing, but Laki still seemed reluctant to leave. After a moment's pause, Laki headed back in the direction of Fairy Tail’s guildhall. 

Erza swivelled you face the worn wooden door, taking a deep, shaky breath before pushing inside. 

The scene she was greeted with was not altogether unfamiliar. 

Stools and tables were overturned, alcohol lined the floor like a rug, and the few customers who remained were nursing shallow wounds. 

“Get me a drink, and get me Erza!” Mirajane bellowed, slamming a fist onto the bar as the owner trembled. 

“I-I’m afraid I can’t do that ma’am.” 

Mirajane snarled, a primal sound that shouldn’t have sent heat to Erza’s groin like it did. The white-haired woman raised a fist in threat, but before she could act on it Erza grabbed her wrist, tugging Mirajane until she faced her. 

“I’m here, Mirajane. And you’ve had enough to drink.” 

Her face brightened but it was a sallow, sickly look on Mirajane still. Her skin was pale, greasy white hair tangled together in matts and knots. She wore no makeup, and somehow that made it worse for Erza, because Mirajane looked so  _ young.  _ Vulnerable. Erza pulled her into a hug. 

“Let’s go home.” 

The other woman clung to her for a moment before dissolving into giggles. 

“And we can drink there?” 

“Maybe.” Erza replies curtly, and Mirajane wrapped an arm around her waist, fingers trailing the edge of Erza’s bra through her blouse. 

“And we can have a quickie there, too.” 

Erza’s face flushed red, but she didn’t speak or move away from Mirajane, knowing that doing so could cause the other woman to spiral into rage once more. In the safety of Erza’s home, Mirajane could act as she pleased. But here, in the public, the she devil had to be tamed, otherwise more casualties would no doubt arise. 

“You’re warm. Like Lisanna.” Mirajane muttered, and if they both had to blink away tears then neither mentioned it. 

The youngest Strauss sibling had only been buried a week, and since then Elfman hadn’t set foot within the guild. Mirajane had come to drink and that was it, leaving to terrorise the bars and taverns of Magnolia once Makarov had cut her off. Erza couldn’t blame her; grief was the hardest sea to combat, and Erza could see it crashing over Mirajane in thick, dark waves. And even if she didn’t know how to help, Erza would be there to extend a hand and keep Mirajane’s head above the water. She couldn’t help Mirajane swim, but she could prevent her from drowning. 

Erza left fifty-thousand Jewel on a chair near the door, enough to pay damages and the cost of Mirajane’s liquor. If anymore was required then they would no doubt contact the guild in time. 

“Home…” Mirajane mumbled, fingers digging painfully into Erza’s side. The redhead smiled softly, placing a kiss to Mirajane’s head. They hadn’t been dating long, and didn’t share an apartment yet, but that didn’t matter; so long as they were together, that was where home was. 


End file.
